


Some Enforcer

by Scrublord4200



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: New Monarchy, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrublord4200/pseuds/Scrublord4200
Summary: Humble and bitter beginnings for this Exo Titan. A freshly Risen Enforcer-3 finds his way in the world, a place in New Monarchy and how he got his name.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Some Enforcer

Some Enforcer

Three guardians were huddled out in the frozen expanse of Mars, assigned to stake out some Fallen pirates potentially hiding in the area.

It was blowing snow and very cold. Enforcer-3 didn't have to worry about things like frost bite anymore, but it still chilled him to his "bones" he swore. The new guy, Silva decided to start a fire. A flesh and bone human Hunter, he still very much had to worry about frost bite.

A female Titan struck her hammer with the hunters blade she had borrowed which was more than enough to get a bonfire going and the three sat against the cliffs wall as to cut the piercing icy wind of the Hellas Basin.

"So, this is what you guys do for fun? Freeze into lightsicles looking for space hobos?" Silva scoffed, warming his hands.

"I dunno, it's not so bad" joked the female Titan. "I'd just like to listen to my music instead of the whistle of this damn wind"

Enforcer sat slumped with his back to the wall, staring into the crackling fire. "This is a stake out you know. This fire may have already given away our positions..." he stopped and looked at the shivering hunter and the titan with frost building across her armour. "...but then again, can't burn out your ghosts reviving you due to death by exposure"

Hours go by and the three pass their time on awkward silence, occasionally picking up distorted chatter over the comms. Silva, a bounty hunter and new associate to the clan, was staring into the eyes of Enforcer, who's gaze never seemed to break with the dancing fire. 

"So" Silva broke the silence. "How does a guy get a name like "Enforcer-3" anyways. The number with you Exo's I get but don't you think it's a bit... Much? What's wrong with John, or... Kyle or something?" Silva gave himself a laugh but was scolded by the female titan. 

"OH MY TRAVELER you can't just make fun of an Exo's name like that, it might be really personal or som-" 

Enforcer interrupted. 

"It's fine. Truthfully, it's less a name and more of a reminder"

"Of what?" Silva asked curiously. 

"A moment I wasn't strong enough to do what a guardian is supposed to do" 

An Exo is walking around a crowded bizarre for the first time. He is clad in thin armour and is strapped with a well worn shotgun on his back. He hears the people whisper the terms "Risen" and "Guardian" as he passes, these terms completely alien to him. Was he an alien? No, he was definitely human. Definitely was human... 3 lives ago? The funny robotic eye told him he'd been resurrected and have lived before. He certainly doesn't remember living before but this doesn't seem to trouble him much. 

His wandering eventually brought him to some banners, red and flowing, with a white crest in the center. Curious, he walks up to a man who greets him warmly. "Greetings, newly Risen! I am Executor Zane of the New Monarchy, it is my humble pleasure to meet you!" The Exo seemed relieved to finally speak to someone pleasant and happily extended a handshake to the Executor. 

The two got to talking awhile. The Exo explained how he had "woke up" in the old Russian Cosmadrome and what he now understood to be his Ghost lead him back here, to the Last City. How he had to fight these four armed bandits with his bare hands and this rifle he found. How the Vanguard instructed him of his duties as a Titan. But even after that, he still felt... Lost. Without purpose. 

That's when Zane chimed. "Purpose? Why, I think the Travelers light guided your footsteps right to me. For you see, you have found The New Monarchy, The Last Cities biggest philanthropic faction! And I think you are just the right Exo to wear our colours and make a difference out there!" the Exo beamed excitedly. This felt right! This is how he was going to use his gift, this was his purpose. 

"Alright, how does that fit? It's our entry level line but once you develop your skills, we can talk about something a little more... Hefty" Zane said as he lowered the red and white helmet over the Exos head. He looked to the full bodied mirror Zane had provided. Red and gold, with white trim. The New Monarchy emblem shone under the dim light of the wear house Zane had brought them to. A nice new Shotgun was slung on his back, in a similar fashion. "You like?" Zane asked charmingly. "I do!" exclaimed the young Titan. "So, what's my first job?" "You're going to protect some traders on their way to the outlying camps, put that rifle of yours to good use. Fallen raiding parties have been threatening us for ages but the Vanguard won't allocate any Guardians to our cause, they want to remain impartial while good people suffer. But that's where you come in"

The Exo would go on to work closely with the New Monarchy. Often simply as an escort, sometimes as a caravan guard. He learned how to use his light, how to harness the Void through his blows and his grenades. He lived for the admiration of the people of the City who no longer muttered as he passed but greeted him adoringly. He was fulfilled.

One day, when the Exo reported to the Executor as he usually did, he was not greeted with the same usual cheer but instead, Zane seemed... Worried.

"Everything okay Executor Zane?"

"Ah, my favourite Titan. I think you might be just the person for this Job. We have located a group of Nomads who are planning to ransack one of our supply shipments. They are humans, who refuse to live here in the city. Normally, we'd ask you to intervene but we've gotten word that A Fallen Archon is also planning to do the same. These people will be massacred, Titan. We can't let that happen" The Exo lowered to one knee and rose now holding his shotgun.

"You can count on me, Executor Zane! I won't let them come to harm! Let's go, Squire!" and with that, the Exo took off for the hanger, guided by his ghost.

How bright and brave he was. Misplaced.

The Exo rode his sparrow into the setting sun, towards the mountain pass. It was a hidden trade route used to supply raw materials to the city foundries, maintained by New Monarchy. He was looking for a cliffside camp that Zane had pointed out in the ghosts Nav. He was to urge the nomads to flee and abandon their camp, to give them the location of supplies they could have, so long as they evacuated. Sure enough, he saw the flicker of a dim fire and some folks huddled by the rocks overlooking the pass as he rode towards them. He pulled up quickly and stepped off his dematerializing sparrow. The people held close to their arms and looked ready to fight. "You City types are all the same, picking on those without! We got mouths to feed out here!" The Exo interrupted the man "This place isn't safe! Please, follow me and I'll get you all some supplies but you have to leave right no-" the sounds of a Fallen Ketch dropping out of NLS was sudden and it filled the sky. In moments, Vandels and Dreggs followed by a Captain dropped down from a smaller Fallen ship and began pointing their rifles at the nomads and barking in their own tongue. The Exo was pleading now, begging them to be sensible but instead they turned their crude weapons on the Fallen.

It was a slaughter.

One by one, they were gutted and atomized on Arc spears and knives, rounds of arc energy from the Fallen Captains rifle tracked and struck anyone who dared to run. The Exo fought and fought, blasting his shotgun till you could see the heated barrel in the dark, he struggled as they eventually swarmed him, beat him, taunted him. His ghost was permitted to resurrect him at the order of the Fallen Archon, who wanted to see to the execution of a Guardian personally. "where... am I?" The Exo's arms were bound behind him as he kneeled. Squire spoke quietly "I don't think that guy realizes I just undid all that damage you took. If we play this right, we can escape and get reinforce-" A shrill voice from one of the nomads spoke to the bound Titan.

"Some...Enforcer you turned out to be. All that power and its going to be snuffed out as easily as us mortals. You probably led them right to u-" the tirade was interrupted by the Archon himself, crushing the wounded nomad under his heel. He spoke in broken English to the Titan "Weak dead thing, you take the Great Machine and now we take your life"

He planted the the barrel at the Exos head. The Exo channeled the void into his right hand. The Archon began to pull the trigger. The Titan sprung to his feet, pushing the firing gun away and striking the jaw of the hulking Eliksni. Void light coursing through him, he felt it well inside of him, the urge to stop them. The raiding party of Fallen all charged him as he unleashed a bubble of void light. It blinded everyone who dared to attack him. One by one he disintegrated the dregs and vandals with Void punches. He than reached and arm out of the bubble and yanked the archon inside, who was now searing in pain from the blinding light. Enforcer pulled his shotgun from the ground and leveled it at the archon. The bubble faded, the Archon regained his vision, only to see the barrel at eyes level.

Enforcer shook his head and stared at the two guardians across the flames. Squire had just gotten an alert about a fallen ship spotted in low orbit. "Alright you two, enough chat. Let's see what you two can do"


End file.
